tsrmhocfandomcom-20200215-history
Deputy Speakership Election, February 2017
The Deputy Speakership Election of February 2017 'was triggered after toronto353 resigned as Deputy Speaker of the Commons. Candidates In the deputy speakership election, there were five candidates: - 'PetrosAC, the then-Leader of the Liberal Party, had only just been defeated in January's speakership election. However, that did not deter him from standing in this one. As well as his pledge from the last election to introduce a rolling voting review, he also said that he would push for regular hansard updates, improve access to the current law section of the TSR wiki, and always remain neutral. He opted not to have a slogan for this election. - DreamlinerFinder had only joined the House and indeed the the Conservative Party, but he was ambitious to gain a senior position as soon as possible. In his manifesto, he promised to send any updates before 10pm and implement a rolling voting review. He also did not use a slogan. - Jacob E had also stood in the recent speakership election but continued his run of standing in major elections by contesting this one. His manifesto was a very simple one, saying 'all the usual clichés other candidates promise' and 'admit it; it is time to elect Nigel', which doubled up as his slogan. - cranbrook_aspie, who was the Commissar for Internal Affairs of the Socialist Party at this point, claimed he offered neutraility, experience and reliability, and promised to support the Speaker, relaunch Ad Hoc, and make a rolling voting review. He had two short slogans which were 'Yes we Cran' and 'Feel the Cran', often accompanied by hash tags. - [[Life peer|'Life_peer']], despite sharing the Father of the House title with toronto353, who had just stepped down from the role, stood in this election too. In multicoloured manifesto, he said that the Speaker needed help, he would use his experience to his advantage, and he would always fill in when required. He opted not to have a slogan either. Deputy Speakership Election Process In the notification thread, a bitter row between Life_peer and fleky6910 took place. Life_peer commented that his Conservative Party colleague was 'so dim it's beyond comprehension' and fleky6910 told the former that he was 'hostile and weren't really welcoming'. Jacob E then got involved by saying to fleky6910 that 'the disrespect you show to members of your own party is staggering'. There was little debate in the Q&A thread as the 1st round of voting opened at the same time. However, cranbrook_aspie did post a video that his campaign manager, Quamquam123, had created to promote his candidacy. In the first round of voting in particular, several hashtag slogans started pouring out, some of which included '#AllClearWithLifePeer', '#ObligetheNige', '#rememberRON', and '#YesWeCran'. In the second round of voting, all the hashtag slogans were linked to cranbrook_aspie. Some of these included '#BeOneWithTheCran', '#YouCrannotBeSerious', '#ICran'tBelieveIt'sNotButter', and '#CranYouFeelTheLoveTonight'. 1st Round of Voting The 1st round of voting ran from 22 - 26 January. The results were as follows: A few members were surprised that PetrosAC had only finished third, considering his election in the speakership election. cranbrook_aspie was apparently shocked with the result, saying 'holy ****, wasn't expecting this.' However, most members seemed unsurprised by his victory in the first round of voting. 2nd Round of Voting The 2nd round of voting ran from 26 - 28 February. The results were as follows: cranbrook_aspie retained his place at the top and won the crucial 2nd round to become the 8th Deputy Speaker of the Commons. cranbrook_aspie made a statement in the Commons Bar in which he offered his commiserations to Life_peer, thanked everyone who had voted for him, praised his campagin manager Quamquam123, and pledged to do his absolute best to live up to the House's expectations. External Links * February 2017 Deputy Speakership Election Notification Thread * February 2017 Deputy Speakership Election Debating Thread * cranbrook_aspie's Campaign Video * February 2017 Deputy Speakership Election 1st Round Voting Thread * February 2017 Deputy Speakership Election 2nd Round Voting Thread